kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Roxas
It mentions that he may be above Axel but definitely below Xemnas; going strictly by strength, Roxas is Xemnas' second-in-command! There's something wrong with that. (I get this from the promotional video with Roxas having 14 bars and Marluxia with 10 or 11 as third).Therequiembellishere 22:53, 24 February 2007 (UTC) :...Are you serious? The article only specifies that Roxas is stronger than Axel, but weaker than Xemnas. Beyond that is debatable. And health bars don't determine anything. DannyP 23:34, 24 February 2007 (UTC) ::Again, going strictly by strength, it's strange that the newest and youngest is stronger than all the rest.Therequiembellishere 20:55, 25 February 2007 (UTC) :::It isn't strange. Roxas is the Nobody of Sora, who holds incredible strength. So why shouldn't Roxas hold incredible strength? ::::Because he's stonrger than Sora and Xemnas, while only existing a year. 14 bars isn't something he just got.Therequiembellishere 20:32, 26 February 2007 (UTC) :::::Okay, seriously, STOP basing strength based on something as trivial as health bars (and that video is months old. Things change in time). And nothing, and I mean nothing, implies that Roxas is stronger than either of them. He and Sora were evenly matched in their fight, and Xemnas is explicitly said to be the strongest. DannyP 22:46, 28 February 2007 (UTC) ::::::Besides, gameplay stats may not be that indicative of plotline "strength", I mean, Xemnas in Final Mix was a secret boss and incredibly hard, and he was just "testing" Sora. He looks much easier in KHII, but I doubt he grew significantly weaker during the time between. Maybe Roxas has so many life bars because he's just late in the game. Scottch 06:12, 28 February 2007 (UTC) :I know, I know and Danny P, you don't have to react so harshly at something like this, and you should really sign you're messages. Going off subject, is there a less grindy pic for him?Therequiembellishere 18:55, 28 February 2007 (UTC) ::Harshly? How am I reacting "harshly"? DannyP 22:46, 28 February 2007 (UTC) :::OMG, never mind! Therequiembellishere 21:39, 1 March 2007 (UTC) Nomura has said that the 3 strongest members of the Organization are Xemnas, Roxas, and Xaldin. End of story, and if you don't believe me, check Kh-Vids.net. :I'm not sure that Xemnas is as strong as we thought, he was always a much easier boss than some of the members. However, it is possible that Nomura was refering to Xemnas as you fight him at the very end of the game. In terms of pure strength i would have to assume that Roxas is stronger than Xemnas and only surpassed by Xaldin and perhaps Lexaeus. Xemnas' strength was always his incredible defensive powers and range of attacks, i think that Roxas' stats are better than Xemnas'. However if they ever fought I think Xemnas' cunning and experiance would give him the edge. Final Mix+ New information has arrived concerning his new boss fight. Shouldn't we add that?CyberXIII 14:14, 30 March 2007 (UTC) :Let's wait until the final version of the boss battle is seen. You never know what SE might have changed. DannyP 01:48, 30 March 2007 (UTC) True.CyberXIII 14:14, 30 March 2007 (UTC) :I don's any problem in at least mentioning that it appears it'll happen, for one. Scottch 15:06, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Kingdom hearts chain of memories? Where is he in it?Meesa yoda 01:28, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :Reverse/Rebirth's ending, where he stands in Twilight Town's Tower.--N/A *I don't get it, why is he there?Meesa yoda 22:37, 3 February 2008 (UTC) **Its in the credits, as sort of a teaser/spoiler. XienZo 03:50, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Hayner, Pence, and Olette. I think we should add something to Roxas' stay at the real Twilight Town, where he befriended Axel. Didn't Roxas become friends with Hayner, Pence, and Olette in the real Twilight as well? That would explain the three friends' somewhat friendly connection with Sora. See how they looked so bummed out when Sora first met them? Maybe Roxas had spent some time with them, and somehow left Twilight Town without notice to join Organization XIII. That would probably explain Hayner's initial unfriendly attitude towards Sora's gang when they first arrived. I don't think that this is theory, as this was hinted at in the Reverse/Rebirth ending (after the credits) of Re: Chain of Memories.--Zhengyingli 05:07, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :I agree. This is the only explanation that makes sense to me. Sora cried when he left Twilight Town because Roxas was sad to leave, but it makes no sense to Hayner and the others to "feel like" they had to see him off if they never met Roxas. The new scene with Axel and Roxas on the clock tower implies that Roxas met the real Hayner, Pence, and Olette on his first day (the same day he got his name and met Axel). Otherwise I don't understand their familiarity with Sora. --Zephyrus11 20:29, 30 March 2008 (UTC) "Stalemate" To the user who changed the instances of Roxas defeating Riku to "stalemate," I understand where you're coming from, but he really did defeat him. Roxas even states later "I defeated a Riku once." I agree that Riku wasn't completely beaten, he wasn't dead or anything, but Roxas had won. If you want to discuss it any further just let me know here. Thanks. --Zephyrus11 08:12, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Well, if I recall correctly, Riku did defeat Roxas. After the Nobody knocks him on the floor, Riku asks why did he end up with the keyblade. After Roxas answers "Shut up" and Riku quickly knock him down, we clearly know what happens. --Ctrl Alt DelBR